equestriagirlsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Scootaloo/Galeria
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Scootaloo_nearly_crashes_into_Twilight_EG.png Crusaders_dancing_to_music_video_EG.png Cheerilee_talking_to_the_CMC_EG.png Cheerilee_getting_a_headache_EG.png Cheerilee_takes_the_loudspeaker_away_EG.png CMC_on_the_computer_EG.png Crusaders_get_an_idea_EG.png Applejack clapping EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png CMC dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Flash and CMC looking down at Sunset EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png CMC dancing EG.png Scootaloo flying around the gym EG.png Rainbow Dash flying with Scootaloo EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação 'Música para os Meus Ouvidos' Cutie Mark Crusaders running EG2.png Sweetie Belle passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Scootaloo passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png 'Dia Perfeito para a Diversão' Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing to Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo painting a poster EG2.png Sunset picks up Sweetie Belle's paintbrush EG2.png The Crusaders don't want Sunset's help EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Students gossip about Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Big McIntosh and CMC in photograph EG2.png Big Mac, CMC, Snips, and Snails in photograph EG2.png Trixie photobomb EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Rainbow Dash "just let her tell us" EG2.png Rainbow and Pinkie listen to Sunset EG2.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo look at the Dazzlings EG2.png Aria Blaze standing among CHS students EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png The Dazzlings confused EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings and Crusaders stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Octavia Melody argues with Scootaloo EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png CMC eighties costumes EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on-stage silhouette EG2.png Unnamed techie boy fights with CMC EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png Sunset walking with the Crusaders EG2.png Human Crusaders artwork EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade The CMCs waving to Rainbow Dash EG3.png CHS students in the library EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette leading parade EG3.png CHS marching band playing (new version) EG3.png CHS marching band playing EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Main six and Crusaders in the CHS hallway EG3.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo dancing EG3.png Crusaders startled by feedback EG3.png Cranky Doodle's class listens to announcement EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "can she do it?" EG3.png Crusaders and CHS students cheer EG3.png CMCs wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Galerias de Personagens